


in the doorway of my demise i stand

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: 2. Do you understand what you’ve done?(a) I said the only thing I promised I never would(b) She looked beautiful and I didn’t tell her(c) No
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773751
Kudos: 5





	in the doorway of my demise i stand

Hunk looks down at her, at her hunched shoulders, at her trembling lips, at the tears beginning to pool in her eyes, and can feel nothing but pity, at the surface, at least. In his heart he knows that later he’ll feel regret and pain and complete and utter fucking heartbreak, but as of now he is numb. He supposes it is better for her, to let it all out now, instead of for himself, who has to force it down. Because if he breaks, if he cries and weeps and wails and begs like his heart, deep down, is urging him to do, she’ll stay. She’ll grab his arms and stroke his hair and curl into his side. And he can’t let her. He can’t let her stay. And so he stares, watching her grasp for words as her eyelashes begin to stick together, merging into dark points and the light makeup around her eyes begins to smudge. Her knuckles are white and Hunk knows there will be red indents in her upper arms once she lets go, marks that, on any other day, he’d take care of. Her chest heaves as she tries to suppress her sobs and, noticing the goosebumps on her arms, Hunk half goes to offer his jacket. Instead he stands with her in the dark, the quiet night air punctured by her soft sobs. When the headlights appear down the road he steps back, watching quietly as Allura helps Pidge into her car. And then they’re gone, back down the empty road. And then Hunk sinks to his fucking knees and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
